


No Grand Gestures

by abigaillecters



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abed doesn't make time for Annie and she gets upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Grand Gestures

It had been a month since Abed and Annie had spent any real time alone and frankly, Annie was sick of it. She had known from the start that Abed wasn’t like Zac Efrons character in Charlie St. Cloud or Ryan Goslings from The Notebook. She had known there would be no grand declarations of love and that he wouldn’t tell her she needed to be kissed every minute, every hour, every day. (So what if she has a thing for Zac Efron movies?) But she couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t getting the attention she so desperately wanted and needed. She was a big girl and she realized that Abed wouldn’t always have time for her but lately he hadn’t seemed to make *any* time for her. He was too busy making his way through the Kickpuncher box set with Troy.

Out of everyone in the study group, Annie had the most patience with Abed. Even more so than Troy. But even the most patient of people can get pissed off. You see, Abed had promised her he would take her to the movies to see some generic rom-com she didn’t remember the name of. That was a month ago. Abed shouldn’t have been surprised when Annie came into apt. 303 one afternoon and went straight to her room, without a word. But, being Abed, he was caught completely off guard.

Ever since he had started dating Annie, Abed was getting better at reading social cues. He knew that Annie was upset about something, but what she was upset about was a mystery to him. He decided to investigate.

There was a light knock at the door.

“Annie? Are you okay?” asked Abed quietly.

“Yes, Abed. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not fine. You usually tell me to open the door and come in when I knock. I can leave if you want me to.”

Annie figured that if she didn’t tell Abed what was the matter now, she never would.

“Open the door and come in,” Annie said reluctantly.

Annie was lying on her bed, notebooks and flashcards spread out alongside her. Normally, she would have put her study materials on the desk to make room for Abed so he could join her on the bed. But she was upset with him, so she just let him stand by the bedpost.

“Look, Abed. You know I care about you and that I love you, but sometimes-” Annie took a deep breath. Telling Abed what was wrong was harder than she thought it would be. And to make it worse, he was looking at her the way he had that time in the Dreamatorium when she told him he would never be alone. That look almost broke Annie’s heart right there and then.

“It’s just hard. I feel like you never make time for me anymore. I’m not asking to have all of your time and attention because that’s not healthy for either of us. But I just want a little bit of you to myself. Is that too much to ask?” tears had started to pool in her large, blue eyes. Abed hated when Annie cried. He hated when anyone was upset, really. It reminded him of how he would feel when his parents fought and then ran to separate rooms, doors slamming loudly behind them.

Abed had to think of what to say, but he did reach for Annie’s hand while he was thinking. To his surprise, she accepted his offer.

“Annie, I’m sorry I haven’t made time for you. I guess I just thought that you’d always be here and I didn’t have to make time for you. I’m sorry. Really. I am. I didn’t even realize how upset you were until now. I know i’m not the kind of boyfriend you always dreamed about but i’m gonna start trying to be that guy again. Do you think I could be the Jake Ryan from Sixteen Candles type?"

Annie chuckled. She couldn’t stay mad at Abed for long. He was just too darned adorable. “Abed, you don’t have to be anyone other than yourself. That’s who I fell in love with after all,” Annie said bashfully, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her hair.

“You know I love you, Annie. I know I don’t tell you often because that’s not my style but I do,” Abed said, a smile starting to creep onto his face.

“I know. Just promise me you’ll maybe include me in a few of your Kickpuncher marathons? I promise I’ll be quiet”

“It’s a deal. Now then, it’s almost dinner time. I’m hungry are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I could go for some dinner,” “How about I make us buttered noodles?”

“Sounds great,” Annie smiled. Abed kissed Annie before he left the room. Annie had missed this and she couldn’t help but smile to herself because she had it back.


End file.
